Growing Up
by PaigeySama
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru. Always together. Never kept anything from each other. Something however caught their attention. A small joke on going through Puberty :P Limeish Twincest. Dedicated to WritingDaisy Others can read if they want. It's still a story XD
1. Puberty

Sorry this took forever and a day but finally it's here! ANOTHER Kaoru and Hikaru thing.

Ok this is one chapter, dedicated to WritingDaisy. And the sequel will be for SuikaChan555

Alrighty :)

This is my thank you to you guys for constantly reviewing and making sure I was loved. ^^

SuikaChan555: I will make sure I get out your chapter ASAP.

This one took so long because I didn't know what to write ._.||| haha. Well, enjoy WritingDaisy! This chapter is ALL you.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru. Always together. Never kept anything from each other. Something however caught their attention.

In 5th grade they were told about something called _puberty_. Neither of them understood it so they ignored it. The didn't think it would change much of anything if they did pay attention to the very embarrassing movie the teachers made them watch as the girls were next door watching a different movie.

However, a year later, they did wish they paid attention before.

Soon they noticed their voices were cracking and they started growing hair in weird areas. Kaoru was completely embarrassed at it and Hikaru thought something was wrong with him.

When they were little they played together, ate together, bathed together, slept together. In fact they still did those things. But now they felt awkward so Hikaru decided to be the first to break the ice.

"Kaoru." His voice was heard as he walked over to the other teen who was on his laptop. "...What are you reading?" He asked and Kaoru blushed and minimized it and turned to his brother.

"Nothing Hikaru. What's up?" He asked and Hikaru blushed.

"Have you... Started... Getting hair?" He asked and Kaoru smiled slightly. Thank god, he wasn't the only one.

"Yeah. Why have you?" He asked and Hikaru grinned and nodded.

"I thought I was turning into an ape." He sighed in relief and kissed his brother's cheek.

"Thanks for proving me wrong." He said and Kaoru looked over at his brother. Could it be the yaoi he was reading or did Hikaru look really... _good_.

Kaoru subconsciously licked his lips. He was already hard but felt himself get harder. He realized that it happened when he had to pee or... When he read yaoi. And he knew he didn't have to pee.

"H-Hikaru." Kaoru called with a blush and Hikaru turned around.

"What Kaoru?" He asked and smiled.

"Have you ever... Got... Hard?" He made himself say it. He didn't want to but he did. Hikaru nodded. "Randomly." Hikaru nodded again and Kaoru blushed and moved his laptop off of his lap to show a big bulge in his pants. "I don't know what's causing it. It feels painful.." Kaoru blushed and Hikaru stared at his eyes. A feeling of hunger overwhelmed him until he himself felt himself get hard. Once he noticed what was happening he covered himself and glared at his brother.

"Kaoru! That must be a disease or something because it's contagious!" He cried out and Kaoru quickly covered himself.

"I'm sorry." He said blushing.

"It's ok." Hikaru said and felt himself pulse. His eyes widened and he turned away from his brother with his eyes closed shut. The feeling was so weird...

* * *

[A few weeks later]

Hikaru was sitting in the room with his brother. Hikaru was playing his handheld game and Kaoru was on his computer. Then Kaoru shut it and stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He announced and walked to the bathroom.

Hikaru paused his game, suddenly interested in what Kaoru was looking at. He opened the computer and noticed a lot of text. He scrolled upwards until he reached the top. His eyes scanned it. Blood rushed to his face... And elsewhere.

He grunted as he read the lines.

_His hand stroked his lovers hardened member as he felt the pulsing of the..._

Hikaru looked down and noticed that whatever he was reading was causing the problem. He then came across a word he's never seen before.

_...masturbate..._

"What the hell does that even mean?" He whispered to himself and pulled up a dictionary online and looked up the word.

**stroke genitals: **to give yourself or somebody else sexual pleasure by stroking the genitals, usually to orgasm

"Orgasm?" He flipped through the book again.

**sexual climax: **the climax of sexual excitement, consisting of intense muscle tightening around the genital area experienced as a pleasurable wave of tingling sensations through parts of the body

He felt himself pulse again. Almost like an angry stomach begging for food. His "genital area" was angry and begging to be touched. He bit his lip and heard his brother was still in the shower. He quickly exited out everything on the computer and went back to the part his brother was reading and closed it.

He looked down and it felt painful for him. He unbuttoned his pants but looked around the room like someone was going to walk in in the middle of his time by himself.

He pulled his pants off and left himself in his boxers. He felt slightly better than having his pants restraining him.

He pulled out his member and examined it. Usually he wasn't _this_ hard _this_ long or _this_ thick. His hand wrapped around it. He felt relieved for some reason. He moved his hand upwards and downwards. Stoking himself lightly. He found that it felt rather good and closed his eyes. He moved a bit faster and almost like a mind theater he watched how in his imagination Kaoru walked out in his towel. He walked over and climbed on top of Hikaru and it his mind it was _Kaoru's_ hand not his own.

He let out a noise that he's never made before. A light moan. This feeling was completely new to him.

Kaoru climbed out of the shower and dried his hair with the towel and draped another one on his waist. He walked to the door and opened it and saw what his twin brother was doing and quickly closed the door. His face turned red and he felt himself grow hard. He knelt down to the keyhole, maybe he was seeing things but just to make sure he didn't walk in on his brother for a second time he decided it would be better if he just checked anyway.

He peeked through the keyhole and saw that indeed, he was NOT dreaming. He bit his lip and felt the urge to do what his brother was doing. Obviously it felt good if he was making noises like _those._

Without realizing it Kaoru spread out his legs and let the tips of his fingers lightly rub on his erection. He shuttered and felt a more painful urge to pleasure himself. Again he peeked and saw his brother seemed even more into it which made Kaoru moan. He quickly covered his mouth and stumbled back a bit.

"Bad Kaoru." He whispered and felt his erection start to throb violently. He let out a whimper until finally he pressed his back against the tub and grabbed it. He closed his eyes and remembered how he saw his brother do it seconds before. But Kaoru started out fast. _Very_ fast.

He gasped and moaned. This feeling was completely new. And... He wished he knew about it sooner.

Being the twins they are, both of them climaxed simultaneously.

Panting, Kaoru stood up and quickly cleaned up his mess but sort of played with the sticky substance in his hand. He finally washed it off nice and good then noticed he was pretty much completely dry with the exception of his hair which was damp and clinging to his face and neck.

He walked out and saw his brother playing the handheld game and smirked at the forged innocents. He had no idea how his brother managed to clean up without the bathroom. Maybe he went to the one down the hall?

* * *

[Weeks later]

Kaoru and Hikaru both had their little alone time. It would always be around the same time. Kaoru or Hikaru would go take a shower. Both would do it then. Kaoru usually liked to hear his brother's soft moans so waited until it was his own turn to take a shower then listen by the door.

Hikaru on the other hand didn't even know his brother knew about his new favorite word, masturbation. But he did have erotic fantasies about his younger twin most of the time.

One night Hikaru woke up, him and his brother were cuddling like usual and he didn't remember about his dream. When he looked down he noticed an erection and his pants were wet.

He didn't think Kaoru knew. Of coarse Kaoru knew. That was what he replayed in his mind during his next alone session. He was up. Hikaru was letting out small moans and whimpers. He _loved_ hearing Hikaru moan out his name. Sure it made him blush but hell, he loved it.

Since the weeks went by the brothers found themselves looking forward to their sessions more and more. But then one day, it didn't seem as satisfying to Hikaru.

"I want him." He mumbled to himself and glared at the bathroom door.

Kaoru was scrubbing his hair to get it nice and cleaned. He hated the stupid bowl type of hair cut he got so he wanted his hair to actually look good.

He heard the door open and then close. His eyes snapped open and he heard footsteps. He gulped.

"Kaoru." Hikaru called out innocently. Immediately Kaoru felt relieved and opened the curtain not caring if he was showing anything off. It's nothing Hikaru hadn't seen.

"Yeah?" He asked with a smile and slicked back his hair so no suds got in his eyes.

Hikaru couldn't help but look at Kaoru's... _area_. He bit his lip and accidentally let out a moan.

"....Hikaru?" Kaoru piped in and Hikaru quickly looked at Kaoru's eyes.

"Uh..." Hikaru blushed not knowing what to say.

"Can it wait till I get the shampoo out of my hair?" A nod.

Kaoru didn't bother closing the curtain. He at once rinsed his hair then turned back to his brother with water dripping down onto his shoulders.

"Yeah?" Hikaru walked over and kissed Kaoru. He could feel himself get harder as the kiss progressed. They broke apart and Kaoru smirked which was unlikely for him to do.

"Why don't you join me?" He suggested and quickly Hikaru threw off his clothes and stumbled into the tub. They began kissing everywhere.

Kaoru knew more of what he was doing because of the fact that he loved reading in the Romance section. He nibbled on Hikaru's neck who was completely amazed that his little brother knew where all of his pleasure spots where.

Their lower halves were pressed against each other as Hikaru pressed Kaoru to the wall. Hikaru was slowly grinding their bottom halves out of instinct. Both of them moaned as their erections were being slightly pleased.

"Mind if I try something on you?" Kaoru asked innocently. Sure, he's read how people did this but never thought he could do it. But now he didn't care. He wanted his brother moaning his name.

"Ok." Hikaru was breathless and reluctant to being pushed away but finally let Kaoru have his space. Kaoru knelt down on the bathtub floor and grabbed Hikaru who made a squeak type of noise.

Hikaru raised his eyebrow at his brother but let out a long jagged moan once the tongue licked him nice and slow from the base to his head.

"Ohhhhhh Kaoru..." He whispered and Kaoru took a little in his mouth and twirled his tongue around. Hikaru didn't realize that he was slowly pushing more of himself inside of Kaoru's mouth. When he did notice, he stopped, not wanting to choke his twin in the middle of something _this_ good. "Mmmm Kaoru... Where did you.. L-learn this?"

Kaoru pulled away for a brief moment, much to Hikaru's disliking, and smiled at him.

"I read." He answered and went back to what he was doing. Hikaru's legs began to shake as he felt a pressure buildup. He held onto the soap and shampoo shelves for support.

"I-I'm about to... Orgasm." He gasped and Kaoru nodded and kept the same steady pace and then felt his jaw start to hurt so did it a lot faster. Hikaru's knees were shaking and he moaned loudly. Finally, his knees felt so week the second Kaoru pulled away, he fell down on all fours. "...S-so good."

Kaoru bent down and kissed Hikaru roughly as their hands roamed everywhere.

Hikaru's hands found it to Kaoru's hard penis and he let his fingers run up and down it like he did during his time alone. He liked doing it to Kaoru better. He liked hearing Kaoru moan.

Hikaru kissed all the way down to where his hand was located. He held it in place and began trying to imitate what his brother did moments before to him.

His tongue swirled, his teeth grazed, his hand stroked, his mouth sucked.

Kaoru let out a moan that let Hikaru know he was doing it right. Sort of smirking he continued.

When he looked up he saw Kaoru's innocent look. His eyes were half open and his cheeks were pink from all the attention. His legs were spread out and he was leaning back with his arms behind him and water from the shower was slowly dripping down his naked body.

Hikaru found himself completely mesmerized by this. His brother looked so perfect like that. He bit his lip nearly forgetting what he was doing but when Kaoru made a whimper he realized the swollen cock in front of him wasn't going to be pleased in its own.

Taking one last look on that gorgeous pose he might never be able to see again, Hikaru licked all around it. Getting happy content sighs, groans, even a few purr like noises. This is what Hikaru was turned on by. He opened his eyes to see his brothers were closed tightly and his breathing was quickened.

"H-hika--" Hikaru nodded and continued to bob his head in a faster rhythm. Kaoru clutched the tub like it was sheets or something he could actually grasp. His fingers attempted to dig into it but he knew they wouldn't be able to. His head jerked back and finally the feeling he was waiting for overwhelmed him. "Ohhh Hikaru.."

* * *

They got out of the shower and got dressed and ready for bed. Hikaru kissed Kaoru tenderly as he straddled the younger's hips. They didn't touch. Hikaru's hands were innocently at Kaoru's face and Kaoru's were wrapped around Hikaru's neck.

Pulling away Hikaru wiped off the string of saliva with a giggle. Kaoru smiled too. Hikaru kissed Kaoru's forehead.

"I love you." He said softly and Kaoru turned to him with a grin and pulled out his pinky.

"Promise?" He said cutely and Hikaru giggled and nodded and linked his pinky with Kaoru's.

"Pinky promise." He said softly.

"I love you too." Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother and couldn't help but realize as their feelings grew, they were growing up too.

* * *

D'awwww how cuteeeee!!! ^_^

Even if your not WritingDaisy or SuikaChan555, you should review, because if I see you review on my stories a lot, You could get a story dedicated to you 3


	2. Spank Me

Gwahhhhhhh XD the sequel to the first chapter. Theres going to be one more I think... :P

This one is dedicated to SuikaChan555

I hope she likes things kinky ;D

Next one is dedicated to yaoi-lover13 for keeping me company for all of today and yesterday (since its 3 am)

Enjoy people 3

* * *

The two Hitachiin brothers ran around happily in the yard. They were wearing dresses. Kaoru was in the blue one with blue pigtail extensions and Hikaru was in the pink one with pink pigtail extensions.

It was one of their mother's parties and she ALWAYS dressed them up as little girls which they found rather annoying but who cares, they're 5!

After causing havoc their mother let them run and play in the gardens. The boys were always together so it surprised no one when they disappeared simultaneously. They kind of expected it.

"These awe pwetty!" Kaoru giggled as he knelt down to the rosebush. He went to pick one and Hikaru dashed over just in time for Kaoru to draw back his hand with tears in his eyes. "It bit me!!!" He cried as blood dripped off his finger. Hikaru knelt down and licked the blood off and ripped part of his dress and tied it around his brother's finger and kissed it.

"Better?" Hikaru smiled and Kaoru grinned and flung his arms around him.

"Much!" He said happily.

The two brothers walked hand-in-hand through the flowers. Kaoru didn't dare touch anymore afraid to get hurt again. He didn't like the pain of being hurt. It wasn't fun.

"These ones look wike you." Hikaru said and knelt near a lilac bush.

"How?" His brother was confused. Hikaru picked off a small portion and stuck it into his fake hair and kissed his cheek.

"Cause' its widdle and cute. Wike you!" He grinned widely and Kaoru blushed and hugged his brother and kissed HIS cheek.

"I wuv you." He said and Hikaru giggled.

"I wuv you too!" He exclaimed and again they walked. Until...

"It's a mud puddle." Kaoru's eyes shimmered and him and Hikaru exchanged glances grinning evilly.

They didn't once think how a mud puddle got there on a hot day like this. They didn't care.

They ran over to it and jumped in it and splashed dirt and goopy mud on each other until they were nearly completely drenched in mud.

"Ewwww." They said in unison and stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Wets go to da pond!" Hikaru suggested and they ran to the pond that wasn't to far from the garden.

The pond had been tried to be hid away from the boys since they always went in it and got dirt and whatever else was in it on their clothes.

"I wanna get da frog!" Kaoru said and jumped into the water.

"Hey! I do too Kao!" Hikaru pouted and jumped in after his twin.

The mud started to come off but the brown pond water wasn't doing them justice either. Their clothes began to soak in the water, giving them a funky smell that was anything but nice.

Hikaru triumphantly held the frog in his hand and both grinned like Cheshire cats.

"Hika, you have your bathing suit?" Kaoru smirked as he held a nearly dead fish in his hand.

"Who cawes." They rushed out of the pond.

"Wanna say hi to mommy?" Hikaru grinned and Kaoru nodded mimicking the wide smile and they skipped to the party. No one saw them at first. Until they threw the frog and the nearly dead fish into the pool.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" Their mom yelled angrily and they forged innocents as the pointed to themselves confused and she was fuming.

They knew they've done it this time.

She dragged them inside and threw them in the shower, with the clothes on. Once the mud was gone she ripped the dresses off of them angrily and they stuck out their tongues and ripped out their fake hair.

She picked up a small lilac piece from a branch and Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Mommy! Hika gave it to me!" He cried

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you embarrassed me." And their mom gave them the stern glare and Kaoru started to cry and Hikaru hugged him.

"I get you another." He said and kissed his brothers cheek as they washed up in the shower.

Once they got out their mom dragged them in their robes to her room.

She sat down and pulled Hikaru over to her and he pouted. He knew what was coming. She put him over her lap and pulled up his robe and spanked him a good 3 times then he glared and got off her lap.

Same with Kaoru.

They were _pissed_.

"Why can't you boys behave?!" She yelled and they looked at each other then at her.

"Why can't you evew know who youw tawkin to?!?" They yelled together and stomped out of the room.

She was stumped. True. She couldn't tell her sons apart. And that's the sad thing.

* * *

~~~Years later~~~

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the bed bored.

"You know Kao. I was just thinking..." The 7th grade boy said and Kaoru turned to him with that cute look of confusion.

"What is it Hika?" He asked and Kaoru crawled over to his brothers side.

"Remember how mom used to punish us?" He asked and Kaoru raised his eyebrow.

"Sending us to our rooms?" He asked and Hikaru shook his head.

"_Spankings_." He said and Kaoru sighed.

"Yes. I remember those quite well. She was one smart chick. Waiting until we got out of the shower for that so our asses were wet. What a bitch move.." Kaoru said and Hikaru let a tender kiss be placed on his brother's lips.

"Spank me." He ordered and Kaoru blushed.

"W-what?" He stuttered and Hikaru purred.

"Please. I want to feel it _now_." He said and Kaoru raised his eyebrow.

"What would be different from then?" He asked and Hikaru smiled.

"My hormones." He answered and Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He caved and pulled Hikaru over his lap and spanked him. "Happy?"

"Try my bare ass." Hikaru smirked and Kaoru blushed and rolled his eyes and Hikaru sat up and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down and leaned over his brothers lap. Kaoru gave him a rough spank, in hopes that he would convince his brother to stop doing such foolish things.

Hikaru yelped but then moaned.

"Again." He demanded and Kaoru raised his eyebrow and spanked Hikaru. "Mmm... Again."

It was continuous and Kaoru smirked when he felt Hikaru getting extremely hard.

He could feel himself getting excited too. His hand met contact with his twin's ass and Hikaru gasped and moaned as he released all over his brothers lap.

"Way to go." Kaoru glared but Hikaru kissed him and a few seconds later he didn't remember why he was mad.

"Want me to spank you?" Hikaru nibbled on Kaoru's neck, feeling the hard on the second the boy was aroused.

"...." Kaoru blushed and Hikaru pulled up his pants and switched places with his brother. Pulling his pants down to his ankles and making sure Kaoru was securely on his lap.

The contact made a loud noise and Hikaru waited for a reaction from Kaoru who turned to him with an evil glare.

"You didn't li--" He was cut off.

"Why the hell did you stop?" He hissed and Hikaru grinned ear to ear and enjoyed hearing his moans with each noise he made.

"My brother has been very naughty." Hikaru whispered in Kaoru's ear who whimpered and slowly was grinding his erection on Hikaru's leg.

"Y-yes. Spank me again." He said and Hikaru felt obliged to do what his brother wished for. He gave him a much softer smack, loving the low hiss from his brothers throat.

"Again?" He teased.

"Again! Harder!" Hikaru was LOVING his kinky demanding younger brother. He bit his lip and let his hand smack against Kaoru's perfectly pale ass. "Harder!"

Hikaru found himself constantly hitting the boy and that's when his smirk evolved into a much bigger smirk.

Kaoru moaned out loudly and his seed was spilled all over his brother. He was panting and Hikaru kissed him roughly.

"Your so fucking hot." Hikaru breathed and Kaoru kissed back but slightly exhausted.

* * *

"So Kao. When do you think we could get.. Closer?" Hikaru nudged and Kaoru glared at him through his tired eyes.

"Next year." He said and closed them again.

Hikaru grinned.

Mmmm. Older Kaoru. He wondered what he'd look like in 8th grade. Would he be sexier? Of coarse!

Hikaru cuddled to the backside of Kaoru who turned his head.

"But in the meantime." He grinned wide. "Spank me?"

* * *

Yes. Indeed. There will be another. That one will have a lemon 3 yayyyyyy ^-^


	3. The Dance

Gahhhhh!!! So sorry this took so long!!! :(

I didn't know what to write then somehow the dance came naturally! ^_^

Well... I'm not sure theres much else I could write.

I will have a poll to see what kind of story I should write next. :)

Please vote It would mean the world!

THIS ONE IS DEDICATED TO yaoi-lover13

=3 But everyone else, you should enjoy their first sex scene too! 3

* * *

"You look very lovely Kaoru!" Hikaru said with an ear to ear grin.

"Why thank you Hikaru. You do as well." Kaoru said and they hugged.

"Can you believe it. We're graduating middle school." Hikaru smiled widely.

"We're going onto 9th grade. Our school curriculum is almost complete!" Kaoru said happily and Hikaru blinked a few times.

"You're using big words that I don't understand..." Hikaru said and Kaoru giggled.

"That's fine. Tonight is our 8th grade dance. And I'm going to make sure we have a lot of fun! Come on Hikaru!" Kaoru called and dragged him out of the room happily.

~** **~

"Wow, they've really outdone themselves." Kaoru said softly as they walked inside. They were met with that pest Tamaki.

"That one is Hikaru!" He said and they shook their head.

"Nope. I'm Kaoru." Kaoru said honestly and they left him sulking.

"When will he give up? We're not joining that stupid club of his." Hikaru muttered under his breath.

"I actually think it sounds fun." Kaoru smirked and Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Let's just dance." He offered and Kaoru nodded.

~** **~

Through most of the time they really didn't dance. They stood there on the sidelines. Actually, they sat. Both of them were drinking punch and their fingers on their free hands were entwined.

"I love you." Hikaru said and grinned at his brothers confused face.

"Where did that come from?" He asked and Hikaru grinned.

"I have no idea. But I can't get an 'I love you too Hikaru' or something? Jeez, the nerve." Hikaru pouted and turned away and Kaoru kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Kaoru." He said softly and Hikaru grinned and hugged him as he finished his punch.

"Let's dance!" He said excitedly and Kaoru stood up and they threw out the cups and Hikaru led his younger brother to the dance floor.

"Wait here." Hikaru sped off and left Kaoru in the middle of the dance floor.

When he came back something was playing that he remembered quite well.

"Hikaru.." He laughed and most of the people walked off the floor because they didn't know what the hell kind of music it was. Hikaru walked over to Kaoru smirking.

"Can you read my poker face?" He asked and Kaoru smirked. They're at a rich snobby school and he puts on American music that has a lot of innuendo. Gotta love him.

As they danced, thanks to watching the video earlier, there was a look between disgusted and amused on the rest of the students faces.

They got a good portion of the 8th grade to dance too, most looking to see how they did it.

Which they needed to make up moves for when there wasn't any dancing in the video.

If they were girls they would immediately be considered whores.

But since they were guys they were given some slack. Especially because they were extremely quiet most of the time and it was extremely amusing to see them come out of their shells and dance like they had no damn sense.

Most of the time they were laughing but they still danced. They were the devilish type. Why didn't anyone see this coming?

The best part about it was they were singing along, and since it was in a different language most people had no idea what the song was about. Some people knew it from their English language classes but they couldn't translate the whole song.

"Hikaru. I want you." Kaoru said and Hikaru grinned.

"No, not yet. Plus I want to request one more song." Hikaru skipped up to the DJ booth. Some people expected another upbeat song. But that wasn't the case.

Hikaru jumped down and offered Kaoru a hand. Kaoru looked confused and the music started.

_"Come stop your crying it will be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight"_

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru and blushed. He remembered this song. They actually took forever just to translate it.

_"Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always"_

Hikaru held Kaoru closer.

"You'll be in my heart Kaoru." He whispered and Kaoru shivered. "You always will be. Nothing could change that."

"I love you Hikaru." Kaoru said and Hikaru nodded and kissed his brother's forehead.

"I love you too Kaoru." He said and most of the school looked at them.

They were twin brothers holding each other in a lover's embrace. Yes, it was sweet.

And that's exactly how the brotherly love trend started.

~** **~

Hikaru was kissing Kaoru. They were in one of the empty classrooms.

"I love you so much." Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's ear.

"I love you too Hikaru." Kaoru said and they stopped kissing and looked at each other.

"So where do you want your first time?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru wrapped his arms around Kaoru.

"In your arms." He said softly and Hikaru smiled.

"Do you want to wait until we get home?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru shook his head and kissed Hikaru's cheek.

"No. I want to show you how important you are to me. And I'm done waiting." Kaoru kissed Hikaru lightly.

"If you want it, you got it." Hikaru said smiling and kissed down Kaoru's neck which he tilted for him to get better access to. Hikaru sucked on some of the flesh. He always loved to nibble on his brother's neck. But he never had the intention of going further than he did before.

He pulled off Kaoru's shirt and made him sit on one of the tables. Kaoru wrapped his legs around Hikaru's waist as Hikaru kissed every part of Kaoru's chest.

"Mmm." Kaoru shivered at Hikaru's nips and sucks on his chest.

Hikaru lightly pushed Kaoru so his head was leaning against the wall and his body made a an acute angle with the table surface. Hikaru pulled off Kaoru's pants and let them drop to the floor.

Hikaru's lips kissed around Kaoru's member making Kaoru groan.

His teeth softly bit the skin on his hipbones and his tongue ran down his inner thighs. Kaoru whimpered as his eyes were closed and Hikaru stood up straight and leaned in.

"Kaoru. Watch me." He said and Kaoru opened his eyes and saw his brother's tongue make contact with his mid chest. As he knelt down on the floor his tongue got closer and closer to the place he wanted him to be the most.

Hikaru retracted his tongue and gripped his younger brothers erection and licked it slowly.

"H-Hikaru--"

"Shhh. Kaoru." Hikaru's voice was very soft and he slowly put Kaoru in his mouth.

"Uhh.. Hikaru...."

"I love you saying my name." Hikaru said after pulling Kaoru out of his mouth.

"Hurry up Hikaru..." Kaoru mumbled.

"I want your first time to be a time to remember." Hikaru said and Kaoru looked at his brother and sighed.

"It's your first time too..."

"Yes well, it won't be as painful for me." Hikaru stated and Kaoru's face turned slightly paler than usual. That's right. He was the uke.

"Go on then.." Kaoru gave up and let his brother play with him in the darkness of the classroom.

Hikaru's tongue flicked, licked, curled, danced, rubbed and coated saliva on Kaoru's cock. Kaoru's moans were getting slightly louder and Hikaru knew it was because he was closer to an orgasm.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru moaned and Hikaru bobbed his head in a not so slow and steady pace. "Hikaru." The moan was slightly louder and more breathless. Kaoru was slightly thrusting himself inside of Hikaru's mouth.

Kaoru was roughly grabbing his older brother's hair as his moans filled the room and his seeds filled Hikaru's mouth.

Hikaru pulled back with a slight mewl from Kaoru and swallowed his seeds.

Kaoru was panting and he sat up and pulled up Hikaru closer to him and tugged off his shirt. Hikaru pulled off his own pants and boxers.

"Kaoru. I don't have any lubrication." Hikaru whispered and Kaoru shrugged.

Hikaru pressed his 3 fingers to Kaoru's mouth and Kaoru knew what he had to do.

His mouth wrapped around Hikaru's fingers and he coated them in saliva. Hikaru pulled his fingers out and pulled Kaoru off the table and Kaoru bent over the table and Hikaru spread his legs out further.

"Ready?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru nodded and Hikaru inserted a first finger. Kaoru jumped and moved uncomfortably but pretty much stayed put.

Hikaru slid in a second finger with ease and pushed his two fingers apart to stretch out Kaoru further and then put in the third.

He shoved his fingers in deeper not paying attention to the small uncomfortable whimpers from Kaoru's throat and continued with what he was doing. He rubbed a certain part that he saw Kaoru's toes curl at. He raised his eyebrow and rubbed against it again.

"H-Hikaru." Kaoru moaned and Hikaru smirked and continued to rub him in that spot. He saw that Kaoru's erection was coming back and loved to hear Kaoru moan out his name. "Please... I want you in me."

"Then lube me." Hikaru said simply and on shaky knees Kaoru turned around and bent down and put his brother in his mouth. He deep throated to coat more of him in saliva. "That's enough." Hikaru was shivering in pleasure.

Kaoru got back up and leaned over the table and Hikaru grabbed his hips and pressed his tip and Kaoru's entrance.

"Ready?" He asked and Kaoru nodded subconsciously and Hikaru slid himself inside of his brother. "mmm... Kaoru, you feel so good.."

"H-Hikaru." Kaoru whimpered and a tear ran down his face. "It hurts."

Hikaru didn't move when he was inside of Kaoru. He stayed put and let his hands give Kaoru a back rub to calm his nerves. Once Kaoru stopped being tense he looked over his shoulder.

"Continue." He said and Hikaru nodded and pulled halfway out then slowly pushed back in.

"I love you." Hikaru said in mid-motion.

"I love you too Hikaru." Kaoru said softly and shivered. "Faster.. Please."

"Whatever my brother wants." Hikaru cooed and moved in a faster rhythm.

"Ohhhhh Hikaruuu.." Kaoru moaned and that was more than likely an invitation for Hikaru to go a bit harder.

"Yes Kaoru. Moan my name." Hikaru ordered as he slammed into Kaoru's prostate.

"Hikaru.." Kaoru moaned, not wanting to be to loud but Hikaru had other plans.

He put more force into the next thrust and Kaoru saw stars.

"H-H-Hikaru!" Kaoru was surprised with this action but he loved it. He felt himself push back a bit to make the thrusts more satisfying.

Hikaru let his hand wander to Kaoru's pulsing cock and stroke it in the same speed of the thrusts.

Hikaru bent down and bit Kaoru's neck and lapped up the blood that was rolling out his the punctured skin.

"Your mine." His voice was husky and Kaoru shivered and he never realized how much of a masochist he was until he came in Hikaru's hand.

"Hikaru!"

"Mmm Kaoru!"

They stayed in that position for a few seconds until Hikaru pulled out and Kaoru whimpered and turned around slowly.

"I love you so much." Hikaru kissed Kaoru passionately.

"I love you too." Kaoru whispered and kissed his brother's earlobe.

"Let's get back to the dance." Hikaru said and Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah. Because I'm sure they're lost without us there." Kaoru joked and got off the table.

* * *

GWAAAAHHHHH!! I love it =3

Anyhoo... Its done. I hope you enjoyed the younger Hitachiin twins and their first lusty moments ^-^


End file.
